


Stars and Sea, Episode 3

by Siriusstuff



Series: Stars and Sea [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/18/19: "respectable, remark, jealous"No offense intended to any actual astronomer geeks, among whom I include myself.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stars and Sea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Stars and Sea, Episode 3

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/18/19: "respectable, remark, jealous"
> 
> No offense intended to any actual astronomer geeks, among whom I include myself.

Stiles wasn't the jealous type but the ship was full of horny astronomer geeks.

How did he know this? Because astronomers were geeks and geeks were always desperately horny. That's how.

They kept hitting on Derek, each in their own cringeworthy way, despite Stiles standing right beside him, clearly the other half of a respectable, established couple.

His lawman dad taught him, once is an incident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern and four means it’s time to kick some astronomer geek ass.

The next one, Stiles swore, to make some awkward, insinuating remark was going overboard!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
